


There's a New Sonic in Town

by Ways



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Flames, Deadly Robots and an entire city left in ruins. What could save us from this disaster? Not one Super Sonic Hedgehog, but two! But wait, there's more! Another Sonic joins the fray, and that Sonic isn't quite what anyone was expecting.





	There's a New Sonic in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This horrible little idea I got during a chat with a friend on Discord back when Forces was coming out.   
> So... enjoy this little mess.

_CRASH_

_CLANK_

_ZIP_

_ZOOM_

What were these sounds? Why they were none other than the battle between not just one, but two supersonic hedgehogs and the massive robots who were terrorizing this once beautiful city.

And what a sight it was to behold. Mechanical parts rained from the skies as the blue blurs homed in, blasted through and literally tore the Death Egg Robots apart.

But suddenly, the battle took a bad turn when the older Sonic was kicked away by one of the giant robots. He cried out in pain as he tumbled and rolled before skidding to a stop in front of one of the already battle torn buildings.

But that was all the mechanical menace needed before it began charging up its laser.

Sonic gulped as he looked up at the eye of the machine. It surged with power ready to vaporize everything in its path.

And it fired. Sonic could only gasp in shock as it zoomed towards him.

But at the last moment, he was lifted off of his feet and already brought back to safety.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief at that and was ready to thank what he thought was another resistance fighter. But he was a little surprised by what he saw.

Standing in front of him was a lanky, aqua colored nutria wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt with green flowers on it. His buck teeth were accompanied by massive braces.

Sonic blinked confusedly at him.

"Uh… who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Dave the In-" he started, Sonic cringed at his extremely nasally voice.

He then corrected himself, crossed his arms and took on a whole new attitude. "I mean, did someone call for another Sonic?"

"What?" Sonic looked confusedly.

The imposter nodded. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I came through a dimensional portal to help save the city."

"You're another Sonic…" Sonic raised an eye ridge at him. He didn't look like much of anything, let alone a hedgehog. How could he possibly be another Sonic?

"It's true! I'm blue and look I even collected the shiny rocks like Sonic- I mean, us Sonics do." Dave then proceeded to pull out a blue Chaos Emerald.

Sonic was slightly taken aback by the intern randomly producing the gem. He then looked between Dave and the emerald before shrugging.

"Alright, sure." Sonic shrugged. "Gimme the emerald, let's take on that last robot together."

"Right behind you." 'Boom Sonic' nodded, tossing the emerald to the true blue blur.

Sonic caught it and allowed the chaos energies to flow through him. Satisfied, he let out a calm smile.

The other 'Sonic' then proceeded to pull out a large cannon from behind his back.

Sonic shrugged. Whoever this weird Sonic was, he was happy for the help and the Chaos Emerald.

And like that, Sonic was off like a shot, using the power of the Chaos Emerald to increase his speed and strengthen his attacks.

Classic beamed at his older self's speed as he whizzed in and around the robot, taking it down.

He didn't really take notice of the _other Sonic_ who was now firing burgers at the robot from his cannon. It was actually rather pathetic, but the Sonic was 'helping.'

In the meantime, Modern Sonic was coming back in for yet another charged homing attack. However, the robot was ready for him when he homed in, swatting him out of the air like a ping pong ball.

Once again, Sonic was down, the emerald discarded at his side.

He grit his teeth, this one really was tough.

He reached for the emerald, ready to use its power again.

But it was gone.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise at this.

"No… you did it wrong!" The same nasally voice whined.

Sonic's ears drooped as his concerns were answered in the form of Dave the Intern with the same Chaos Emerald he had given him in hand.

"Now I have to use the shiny rocks myself in order to stop the robot."

Classic Sonic rolled his eyes at this.

But then Dave produced the other six Chaos Emeralds.

Both hedgehogs stared at Dave, mouths agape at the sudden revelation.

Dave then put the seven Emeralds on the ground.

At first, nothing happened. But then… they began glowing intensely before rising in the air and spinning around the self-proclaimed Sonic, slowly gaining more and more speed.

"WAAHUEHUEHUHUEH!" Dave screamed as the emeralds disappeared and a radiant aura surrounded him. His fur turned to a bright green color. His normally mutual expression now changed to a proud and confident grin.

Both Sonic's were just dumbfounded at the sight before them. The odd Sonic who randomly showed up to the party had now turned super and it was… something…

"What does he say… what does he say…" Dave mumbled to himself.

He then snapped his fingers and pointed at the robot. "Time to crack this Egghead, Super Da- Sonic style!"

And with that, Super Dave flew off in a blinding display of green light. With his powers of mediocre cooking and ignorant managing combined, he was able to destroy the behemoth.

Hands on his hips, he stood proudly atop the pile of scrap metal that was formerly the Death Egg Robot.

Modern Sonic just shook his head. "I gotta hand it to you, Sonic. I thought you were a little weird at first but you held your own out there."

Classic Sonic happily nodded with a smile.

Dave smirked. "It's what we Sonic's do."

Sonic chuckled. "Hehe, yeah. How about you join the Resistance? We take all the Emeralds and really crack these Eggheads."

Dave smiled, now he would join the resistance and assert himself as the real alternate Sonic. It was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment.

And that's when a Sonic boom sounded off in the distance and a new trail of blue approached them.

Dave's eyes widened in horror at that.

It stopped in front of them, and there stood a familiar sports tape clad hedgehog.

"Phew… took me long enough to get here." He sighed. "Knew I shouldn't have had that extra chili dog."

Modern Sonic beamed. "Great, another Sonic! The more the merrier."

Classic Sonic threw his hands up in the air.

Boom Sonic smirked. "The best and fastest Sonic there is."

Modern laughed. "Heheh. Alright buddy. Anyways, I'm the older Sonic of this dimension and this is the younger Sonic."

Classic Sonic waved.

"Nice to meet you, mini me." Boom waved back.

Modern gasped. "Oh and I almost forgot, this is another Sonic he's uh… I don't know what do you call yourself…?"

"I uh…" Dave stuttered.

"Wait, that's not another Sonic!" Boom Sonic exclaimed. "That's Dave the Intern!"

"Dave the Intern?" Modern asked.

"He's the owner of Meh Burger in my dimension." Boom Sonic explained. "He just flips burgers and now he's trying to convince you that he's a Sonic!"

"He said that he was his dimension's Sonic." Modern laughed.

Boom crossed his arms. "I'm his dimension's Sonic."

The three hedgehogs then turned to Dave, glaring at him.

"I- I- I-" The intern stammered. "Uh… Bye!"

And with that, he used the power of his super form to quickly fly away.

"Wait, he still has the Emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed.

"After him!" Boom shouted.

And together, the three Sonics boosted off chasing after the rat.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed of myself.


End file.
